


Tests of Camaraderie and Bravery

by hsk_97



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fights, M/M, Mystery, Politics, Scandal, Violence, no one is safe, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsk_97/pseuds/hsk_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a chance meeting on an empty subways launches John Laurens head first into political scandal and mystery, ya gotta wonder, What is the one good thing that could come from this? (take two of a fic i deleted a while back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Subway Ride To Change Your Life

The lights of New York City twinkled as the sun began to set behind the iconic skyline. Not that John could tell. He was underground in a train, nose deep in his phone, the only sound around him the sound of the train on the tracks. He sat alone in the subway car, grateful for the silence. It had been just another long day for him. Pre-med classes in the morning then his part time secretary job at city hall. And now he sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chair as his tired eyes skimmed through the blog on his phone. This was his reward for dealing with Know-it all Politicians and blocks of texts about flu symptoms.

The blog was such a simple thing, typical red white and blue banner dawning the New York skyline and a quill the wrote out the name in perfect white script, "Non-Stop New York". Below it listed the article names one by one, all written by the same man. John went back to the articles he missed through out the day, The first one being about how incredibly important it is to vote in this upcoming election, the more against Trump the better. And fro there the topics jumped around. Anything from a book review to a detailed list of where not to go if you're trying to avoid clueless tourists. It was a universal blog that John found to always bring a smile to his face, a tired but sincere smile. The words on the paper where both educated but easy to follow and read for any one who happens to stumble across the blog like he did. So there John sat, reading this blog in complete and utter silence as the walls of the subway rush past him outside. 

But eventually the train comes to a stop. Outside in the other cars people weave in and out, fighting to leave and fighting to get in. But there john sat, barely paying any attention to the commotion that was happening outside. He was in the middle of reading about a "brief" history on colonial uniforms when he heard heavy breathing and quick paced foot steps enter the empty car. The sound of a groan as a man sat in the seat to Johns left made him look up from his phone. which resulted in a wide eyed, shocked stare.

In the seat next to him sat what he assumed was a handsome man. He said assumed cause it was hard to tell. There was dried blood smeared on his face, a swollen black eye becoming the most hideous shade of purple. The mans lip was slit open, the blood from it trailing down the mans chin. The mans dark hair falling out in strands from the loosely put together pony tail. The man hunched over, wincing in pain if he turned wrong. His dark eyes stared dead a head. The man seemed to hide under the large green hoodie, hands deep in his pockets, no doubt decorated with bruised knuckles. John seemed to freeze as his eyes studied the man. He didn't know if it was the doctor in him or the curiosity of what on earth happened to this poor man that made him stare. But of course he could only stare for so long before the mystery man could feel his wide, concerned eyes on him. When the stranger slowly turned his head to look at John, as if confused as to what would make any one wanna look at him. John locked eyes with him, seeing in full view the other side of this mans face, a deep cut right above his brow, crusty blood matted his eye brow.

"Can I help you?" spat the man, his voice tired, but also melodic in nature. John stumbled in his thoughts for a moment, looking at the beaten and bruised man that sat before him, clearly waiting for an answer.

"You look like shit"

Smooth.

The man cocked his eyebrow, not sure how to react. After what seemed like ages the man let out a rough chuckle.John felt the relief of not completely embarrassing himself melt away.

"This isn't actually the worst I've been." shrugged off the man, a crooked, bloody smile along his face.

"Alright but seriously...do...do you need any help?" asked john, stuffing his phone in his pocket, turning to fully face the man, worried tone. "Im a doctor." John said offering his assistance. The man just raised an eye brow and looked up and down the man opposite to him with his not swollen eye. 

"Alright training to be one but it still counts right? Seriously your gonna needs stitches on that cut of yours" he said, pointing at the gash in the mans head.

"Thanks but Ill be fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with before " replied the man, leaning back in his chair, wincing. John assumes a bruised or broken rib rom the way the wind seemed to be knocked outta him.

"Yeah, sure. You plan on making it all the way to where ever you live in this condition?"

"Yep"

"You're insane aren't you?"

"So Ive been told." scoffed the man., leaning his head back and looking at john with a sly smile. John gave him a bit of a awkward smile in return.

"So what happened? You some sort of fighter or something?" he asked sarcastically. The man looked like he could easily be a head shorter then himself. The man, squinted his eyes and put on a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, In a way yeah."

"Didn't win this one I see."

"Oh not yet my friend. Only a matter of time" laughed the dark haired stranger, a look of determination painted on his face.

"Wh-" John didn't get to finish his question cause the loud speaker over head had announced his stop. So with a sigh he gathered his bag and headed up out the train, pausing in his tracks.

"Don't die on the side walk tonight alright?" he said, giving the nameless man a quick wave farewell.

"I'll see about that" was all that was said as John exited the subway, the strange encounter consuming his thoughts as he walked through the cold New York night, walking the 3 blocks to his apartment. He couldn't help but wonder what the man would have looked like when he wasn't battered and bruised. 

He made it to the small apartment and sighed upon seeing the couch in the living room. He instantly dropped the bag on the floor and fell face first into the cushion of the couch, a loud groan escaping from his mouth.

"Looks like some one had a long day" called the deep, french voice from above. John turned his head to the side to see his roommate loom over him from the back of the couch.

"You have no idea, Laf" sighed John as he reach for his laptop, opening it up. The front page of "Non-Stop New York" loading up. John took this time to finish The latest article, a long winded argument about representation in the media. At the bottom of the page, like in every article was the signiture, in the same white script as the banner, was the authors signature "A. Ham". This was the first time John had Noticed that it was actually a link. Curiosity peeked as he moved over to go and click the word.

" Mon amie, is everything alright?" called Lafayette from the kitchen. What he saw was a wided eyed shocked John Laurens staring at his computer screen.

"I saw him." He mumbled out, just loud enough for his French friend to here.

"Saw who?" 

"Him!" Called out John, turning his laptop around.

On the screen was the smiling, not injured, not bloodied, not beaten face of the man before. His eyes wide and knowledgeable. Underneath the picture was the name "Alexander Hamilton.


	2. Trouble on a Tuesday

"...moved to America on a scholarship and local donations from towns people in the small Island of Nevis in 2013 and attended Colombia, graduating as salutatorian with degrees in Law, Poli/Sci and a minor in Writing. Works part time in a Law firm in lower Manhattan. Lives and works in New York City . Covers any and all topics, anything is worth writing about with enough passion. " John was pacing across the living room, an excited grin spread across his face. His laptop was in his hand as he read off the summary of this mans life aloud, a tired and uninterested Lafayette listening in.

"John, mon amie, don't you think your becoming just a tad, what is it, obsessed with this man?" asked the frenchman, sitting up on his elbows. John stopped reading mid sentence, it rattling off all the few accomplishments he's done, one being his published thesis on the financial issues in America and lists upon lists of ways we could actually fix it . Johns eyes quickly skimmed over the first half of the summary that he read. He knew practically about this mans whole life after only coincidently meeting him on a subway. He knew his dad left him when he was 10, mother died 2 years later while he was also incredibly sick. When he recovered he practically moved from house to house doing weird odd jobs when ever he could. Then a massive hurricane came and nearly destroyed his entire town. And with just one letter to a paper that got him off that island and here in New York. It was a story right out of one of those young adult books about "the chosen one". But no. This was just the story of some poor guy who's been through a lot of shit that likes to write and is a lawyer on the side. So with a deep sigh, John put down laptop and flopped down on the couch next to Lafayette. 

"I hate when you're right some times." he mumbled as he finally kicked off his shoes. The taller man just gave him an amused smile as he got up.

"Best find your way to bed soon John. It is quite close to midnight and we both know what Tuesdays are like for you" advised Laf, only receiving a groan of frustration from the curly haired man on the couch. Tuesdays where the only day he didn't have class, which meant an entire day of work talking to politicians and scheduling appointments and filing and taking calls. The only person he could actually tolerate in that entire building was his actual boss, George Washington. The rest of the people who worked their where reprehensible. But he sucked up each day and got what ever he was told done. 

"Yeah sure, just gimme a second." sighed John, staring back at the screen with the news blog wide open. Underneath Alexanders picture was the quote "Theres a million things I haven't done, just you wait". This brought a small smile to the mans face as he shut his laptop, setting it to the side. 

"What else could this man do" he mumbled to himself as John began to shut the lights off through the apartment.

The moment he walked into the building he knew it was gonna be one of those days. People where running around and talking into phones frantically. But this was almost normal for this time of year. It was election season and they are slowly but surly closing in on the home stretch. Washington was working double to try and secure his spot. But he wasn't alone unfortunately.

"Hope you get don't get too comfortable in that desk there Laurens, you'll have to pack it all up soon." sneered a ginger headed man leaning over the wall that surrounded Johns small, cluttered desk.

"Lovely to see your smiling face as always Seabury" snarked John back dumping his bag on the floor, looking at said smiling face, though it was more of a shit eating grin that was looking at a printed paper.

"Oh I'm sure you would be smiling if you where looking at these numbers" boasted the man loitering over Johns desk. He turned over the paper and nearly shoved it into the curly haired mans face. The paper listed some of the latest approval waitings between Washington and his biggest competitor. George Kingsley had always been a massive political rival of Washington's and with this new Senate seat up for grabs they are both determined as all hell to get in. John knew Kingsley had his fans. But he could never imagine the ratings being this high with kings ass backwards policies.

"You botched this Seabury" barked John as he tossed the paper back into the intruding mans hands.

"In denial are we? Don't worry. You'll realize how royally screwed you are when all your junk is in a cardboard box and your dragging it out of city hall. Hell' if im feeling generous enough i might even help you carry it all out!" laughed Seabury as he walked away, giving John a dismissive flick of his hand. John respond with a quick groan and his face buried in his hands. This was not how he liked to start his Tuesdays. With a push of a button he waited for the his computer to boot up and watched with tired eyes as the screen flickered on. He was so deep in his trance he didn't notice the presence of a man walk up to his desk till he cleared his throat. John looked up to see a tall broad shouldered man, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Oh-uh hello how can I help you?" he asked with an awkward tired smile. The man nodded and spoke with a gruff voice.

"Yeah I should be down for a meeting with Washington about this time? The name is Mulligan." he said, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. John scrolled through the computer looking for the name he was given.

"Uh, yeah your right here actually. Washington isn't here quite yet but he will be soon. So you can just sit and wait for a bit." responded John with a nervous smile. The man only gave a curt nod and sat down. As if on command the mans phone began to buzz. With an annoyed groan he dug it out of his pocket and answered it, trying but failing to keep his conversation secret.

"If your ass isn't in bed I will leave city hall and tie you down....yes I'm here and no I'm not talking to him yet....cause he's not here yet!....I don't know where he is it wasn't my turn to watch him....Look I got the info he needs yeah....no your not....you have 3 cracked ribs and look like hell....your not leaving that apartment...look I gotta go...your dad just walked in the door it looks like" He said before hanging up the phone. John thought he heard some unintelligible screaming from the end at the last comment. John looked up from just over his desk wall but did notices Washington's tall looming figure walk into the office.

"Morning sir. Your first apointmen-" John started before Washington turned to see Mulligan sitting.

"Ah yes, Hercules! Lovely seeing you. Where is-"

"Hopefully in bed. But thats besides the point. He sent me with some important files and info he would like you to see"

"Excellent, Mr. Mulligan if you follow me." requested Washington, taking the lead and giving John a quick nod. John smiled back and watched as the to men walked into Washington's personal office. From then on out the day was slow and unexciting. John sorted through Emails mindlessly and putting files in their respective places. All John could think of was one day quitting this job and moving on to working in a hospital where he actually belongs. And also Alexander. Did he get stitched up? Is he in a hospital? Or at least outta trouble? When he got a chance John snuck his phone out to see if there was any updates with the blog. He frowned when he saw that there was only one update so far, posted hours ago. It was his weekly run down on the election. Skimming through it John raised a confused eyebrow as he read "but no worries dear readers, its only gonna be a matter of time till Kingsley gets whats coming to him. I'll be sure of it"

"What kind of foreshadowing bullshit..." mumbled John as he tossed his phone to the side and shook his head. Why did he care any way? He spent a total of 5 minutes with this guy and the first thing outta his mouth is "you look like shit". Definitely not a great first impression. He shook his head as he looked at the clock. Another Hour. That would go be real quick. Washington's office was now empty, just him taking calls and planning public appearances to support his campaign. He was dead set at this seat in the senate and wouldn't stop there. Having a top position in City Council was a good start but even then, he had competition with Kingsley. The Mulligan fellow from before left a while ago, looking stressed and exhausted, but also like a man on a mission.

John took little time to gather his things and exit the building. He knew a warm bed and pizza was at home waiting for him to welcome him and his empty stomach. The chill of the night air Made John flip up his coat collar and make his way to the subway station. He almost made it there too if it wasn't for a harsh curse that echoed through the other wise quiet night. 3 voices that sounded like they all meant business. John quietly followed the sound of it. As he got closer the conversation became more and more clear

"We know you got some highly classified information there, boy"

"And how would you know that? You following me or something?"

"Thats besides the point. Hand over what you have and we just might let you out with out doing any more damage to that mug of yours"

"Aw, and you asked so nicely too. Ill have to decline the lovely offer now if yo-OOF"

At the sound of the bone crushing gasp from the one man, john ran into a sprint, stopping in front of an ally between a pizza parlor and a secondhand store. Before him were these 2 men beating on other man, who was clearly at least a head shorter then the other men, but he was putting up one hell of a fight. John froze for a split second, only processing the situation. The one guy was out numbered. That was all he needed to process. Dumping his bag on the ground he leaped into action, giving the guy pinning their victim a swift elbow to the face, the smaller man falling to the ground with a thud.

"The hell you come from?" Sputtered other man, helping his partner up.

"Bit of an unfair advantage two have, don't ya think?" panted John. He heard the beaten man work on getting up and lean against the wall. John went to turn to look at him but before he could he himself was pinned against the wall. The man he elbowed going after their original target. John managed to give the man who had him against the wall a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him crashing into the other man, who was getting pummeled by the smaller man, who was clearly well off fighting on his own. The force sent the two attackers straight into a pile of trash cans and garbage. As the two men landed on one another John swiftly grabbed the man he saved and dragged him out of the ally, trying to get out of there before the two thugs could compose them selves.

"Run!" He called, tugging the man by his arm, him screaming in pain as they rushed down into the subway, swiftly weaving in and out of the people and the crowd. John didn't even look to see what train they where getting on but the moment a train pulled up he threw him and his passenger in the car, the both of them slumping over in their seats, struggling to catch their breath as the rest of the passengers filed in.

"Alright we should be-" started John as he turned to look at who exactly he just saved. Stopping mid-sentence 

"Thanks for all that but I could hav-" started the man John just saved. Stopping mid-sentence.

There in front of John again was Alexander Hamilton.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" laughed Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a long wait. End of the school semester is coming up so i gotta focus on that. If you wanna come over to my writing blog @write-my-own-deliverance you are more then welcome to! Love comments and feed back!


	3. One Sided Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Kinda detailed description of stitching a wound. Idk if it really is but im not taking chances. French translations at the bottom

John just sat there wide eyed and stunned. How could this have happened? This was how dumb rom-coms started. Not shit that happens in real life. But there he was. One Alexander Hamilton. The man he was gushing about and practically background checking last night after a freak chance encounter. 

"Do you get into fights nightly or something?" asked John, eyes taking inventory on the newly acquired injuries on Alexanders face. The gash on his eyebrow seemed to have been stitched together, only for it to be split again. There was a bruise forming on his cheek. The green hoodie he was wearing from the first time was ripped at the collar, it exposing a white shirt that had old and new blood stains. The black eye was still present but had seemed to have swollen Alexanders eye shut completely.

"Recently? Sounds about right." He said sitting up, wincing in pain. 

"And what about you? Where did a pretty boy like you learn to throw a punch? Didn't you say you where a doctor? You don't seem like a fighting type." Alex inquired. John gave a chuckle, mind racing back to his own scuffles back home in South Carolina.

"Its the freckles. They throw every one off" John joked. The dark haired man took this into account the amount of freckles that he had and nodding, accepting this as a suitable answer. John held out his hand with a soft smile.

"John Laurens" He introduced himself. Alex looked at him and smiled back, offering a bruised up hand as he shook it.

"Alex Hamilton." he said

"Yeah, I know." laughed John. At this Alexander's only reaction was a cocked eyebrow and a confused look. 

"I might, low-key, kinda, stalk your blog." John mumbled with a shrug and a shy smile. Alex stayed silent for just a split second before throwing his head back in laughter, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Well, its always nice to meet a fan. And you didn't say any thing yesterday?"

"Well to be fair it would be extremely difficult to tell underneath all that blood and bruises you are sporting." Defended john. 

"Fair enough. What train are we on?" Alex asked, looking around to see if he could find any sign. It was John who spotted it.

"Looks like the A Train" John answered. The other man gave of a pained sigh of relief.

"Awesome. Just the train I need."

"Yeah. And the opposite one I need" John gave an aggravated groan. 

"Got any where to be tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Work in the morning. Then med classes after."

"Still a college student?"

"Im a late bloomer sue me." John snarked. It was true. He didn't start college till quite later then others. He calls that awkward limbo the "finding himself" period of his life.

"And we cant all be salutatorian at Colombia" continued John. Alex looked as impressed as he could with a swollen eye and bleeding eyebrow.

"Someone did their research"

"Yeah last night at 12 at night"

"Next stop is mine. And you're coming with me." Alex said, standing up. John stared at him confused.

"You kidnapping me Hamilton?"

"In a way, yes. You're almost a doctor, you could stitch me better then my tailor roommate, which is funny now that you think about it. Plus you saved my ass, and this baby," Alex pulled out a small USB from his pocket, it only appearing for a split second before he stuffed it back into his hoodie.

"That makes you good in my book. Ill pay for a cab to get you to work in the morning. And I'll feed you, well, my room mate will. And by feed you we mean order Chinese." Alexander bargained, raising his bruised eye brows as a way to get his point across. John laughed as he stood up.

"You win. Besides, some one has to make sure you don't get into another fight."

"I live right next to the exit so it would be very hard for me to get into a fight between here an- actually scratch that I have gotten into a fight between my apartment and the train." Alexander corrected as the train doors opened. It was at this point Alexander realized that he actually had a bit of a hard time walking, stumbling and walking every which way but straight. John had to grab him by the waist and sling Alexanders arm over his shoulder.

"Just tell me where to go. Your gonna fall into a trash can like this" John commented. This earned him a laugh from Alexander as they entered what seemed to be a pretty run down apartment building. But not run down enough for it to be sketchy. Just probably the cheapest you could get in New York with out it have being a crack den or something.

"3rd floor, Room 76" Alex mumbled as they got to a rickety elevator. As John pushed the button he saw out of the corner of his eye Alex lean against the cool metal walls of the elevator and give a small moan of relief. John gave a smile at the sight and picked him back up.

"Alright lets go Hamilton." He half walked half dragged the man through the long hall way. As the pair neared the door with the number 76 on it they heard a one sided conversation on the other side.

"You know how he is Eliza! I told him not to leave the apartment and what does he do! Sneak out of the apartment! Through the fire escape no less!.....I don't know why he chose the fire escape! Cause it was a reckless and stupid decision so of COURSE he goes with that one." John hesitated as he knocked on the door. They heard thundering footsteps and a turn of the doorknob. 

"I swear the moment I see his smug fa-" Before John was the same man from this morning in a frantic state of mind talking violently into the phone. After a brief awkward silence other then a faint women's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Herc! I made I friend!" Alex said nonchalantly as if he was a kid coming home from his first day of kindergarten. John just responded with a crooked smile and a shrug.

"Eliza call off the search party. He's here. I'll call you back." Said Hercules before hanging up his phone.

"Im kicking your ass"

"2 thugs in an ally way beat ya to it bud" Alex said, escaping Johns grasp as he stumbled into the small living room. He collapsed on the beaten up recliner.Hercules cursed under his breath as he went to the kitchen sink, filling a bowl with water. It was at this time Johns phone rang. Looking and seeing it was Lafayette he sighed as he picked up.

"And where might you be?" asked the man on the other end of the line.

"I'm uhm...with a guy I met tonight" John answered with an awkward smile on his face. He saw Alexander look at him with a devishly evil smile, which made made John groan in frustration.

"Oh! Is he cute?" teased Lafayette.

"Tu ne peux pas interroges-moi si le gars je suis avec est mignon!" John said in hushed french, hoping to keep that part of the conversation a secret.

"Dites à votre ami que sous de ces coupres et ecchymoses je suis tres attrayant, vous remercie ." Alex remark in perfect french. Johns mouth dropped open in surprise. And oh god there was that smile again.

"Merde, il sait français" John said with a laugh to Lafayette, who let out a just bursting fit of laughter.

"Either way. I got into a fight with 2 guys saving his ass so...he offered to feed me and let me stay the night. Im on the entire other side of the city. " John explained, leaning against the counter. This is when Hercules kneeled down before Alex, wiping away dried blood, and Alex groaning and wincing in pain.

"Well, I guess I'll just eat this entire pizza with out you. Oh well." Laf gave a fake sigh of remorse.

"I'll be home tomorrow there better be a slice for me asshole" John gave an empty threat as he said good bye to his friend. It was at this point that all of the dried blood was all gone from Alexanders face.

"Well, looks like you opened the stitches again. Ill get the needle and thread." Groaned Hercules as he stood up.

"Yeah and when you do, Hand them over to John over there. I didn't Just bring him here to look pretty, though he's doing a pretty good job of it if i might add." Alexander directed his friend. John was positive that if he could Alexander would wink at his general direction he would. But with one eye swollen shut it would be pretty hard to wink.

"Oh so you kidnapped a secretary to stitch up better then me?" Hercules challenged with an raised eyebrow and his ams full up stitching supplies.

"Im an actual med student thank you." John snapped, snatching the needle and thread out of the other mans hand as he walked over to kneel down before Alexander.

"Wait, secretary? " questioned Alexander. John had swiftly thread the needle at was already poking the end of it in and out of Alexanders skin. He was to focused to actually try and answer the question.

"Yeah. This was the guy who checked me in with Washington this morning." Mulligan explained as he leaned against the fridge. Alexanders one good eye light up in excitement, a gleeful smile slowly appearing on his face. 

"Stay still or I'm gonna stab your eye" warned john. He nearly did when alexander grabbed him by the shoulders. John dropped the needle and it dangled from Alexanders open wound.

"What the hell are you doing Hamilton?"

"You work in city hall?" 

"Yeah! Just till I graduate! Whats the deal?"

"The deal, my dear sweet Laurens, is that your the answer to all our prayers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu ne peux pas interroges-moi si le gars je suis avec est mignon- you cant just ask me if the guy im with is cute
> 
> Dites à votre ami que sous de ces coupres et ecchymoses je suis tres attrayant, vous remercie -Tell your friend that under all these cuts and bruises im quite attractive thank you very much.
> 
> merde, il sait français- Shit he knows french
> 
> Shout out to my best friend libby for proofreading the french for me even though shes probably very sick of me talking about Hamilton
> 
> Again Kudos and Comments make me happy
> 
> Follow my writing blog over at write-my-own-deliverance.tumblr.com.


	4. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how political campaigns work so if its not accurate sorry
> 
> Again comments and kudos make me happy!
> 
> Come talk to me over @write-my-own-deliverance on Tumblr where you can drop me prompts and see my random mini drabbles i plan on posting soon. Literally ill accept practically anything.

"Is he normally like this?' asked John turning to Hercules, who was holding back a laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea" it was at this point Alexander had gotten up and rushed off to the laptop on their tiny kitchen table.

"Im not done stitching you get back here! You're gonna bleed everywhere!" John said rushing after him.

"Not important" He heard Alexander mumble. John watched as he slammed the USB from before into the laptop. He watched over his shoulder as he opened a file named "KING_GEORGE".

"What is this?" Asked John.

"Oh my angel sent from God above," Alexander cooed as the document loaded. "Is whats gonna get Washington in the senate and Kingsley 20 to life in federal prison" John stopped and sat in front of the laptop. His eyes skimmed over the list of people and names.

"This is Kingsley's campaign donation sheet" John said, looking at Alexander, who looked mighty proud of himself, aside from the needle and thread dangling from his eyebrow. He had this dopey smile and his one good eye shined with a knowing gleam.

"Thats what you snuck out of the apartment for! Oh boy wait till I tell Washington you snuck into actual CITY HALL for this junk! Junk he said he was gonna get for you anyway! Your totally gonna be grounded!" hollered Hercules.

"Washington will understand im sure of it! Now look carefully!" He said pointing at the screen. The top 12 rows all where labeled "Anonymous"

"Yeah so what? People give anonymous donations all the time. Now can you sit down so I can finish-" John pleaded with Alexander again before he got interrupted

"Yes, yes, I know that John but look at the donation numbers!" He said pointing frantically at the screen. John rolled his eyes as he turned to screen again. Thats when he noticed.

"Those numbers are impossible!" John called out. Next to all the anonymous names the amounts donated where incredible amounts of money. Most of them in the tens of thousands, one or two of them closing in on millions.

"Thats exactly what we where saying.And not just that!" Alex yelped as he clicked to the next document. Some had they typical names of organizations you would expect for about 5 rows of the list. Each of these where labeled with numbers instead of actual names.

"The hell, what are these? 'Organization 1'? Who organizes their campaign information like this? Why would they?" Johns eyebrows bunched together in confusion. 

"Thats what we are trying to find out." Alex explained, turning to the other side of the table.

"Whats going on?" 

"We are convinced that Kingsley is blackmailing these big wigs in all these companies with some juicy info in exchange for their support." Hercules spoke up finally. John put the pieces together.

"Seabury showed me approval ratings this morning...Kingsley was skyrocketing." he said just barley loud enough for the others to hear. Alexander gave him a quick nod.

"And thats where you come in, Dear Laurens"

"Me?" 

"Yes you. We needed an inside man for a long while. And it looks like its gonna be you."

"What! Me?! Oh no no way. " John repeated as he stood up,, pacing across the room. Alexander rushed over and took John by the shoulders.

"John, please, listen. Do you understand what will happen if we don't expose him now? It'll be to late! He's probably been doing it his entire political career! Now we have the chance to put it to rest!" Alexander pleaded. John had to look down at him. All he saw was a single pleading eye and a frown. He didn't know if it was because of the over dramatic pout or the fire in his eyes or the bruises that scattered his face but there something about Alexander that was stopping him from saying no. 

"Sit down and let me finish stitching you up and you can fill me in....and you said I was gonna be fed." John bargained and he watched Alexanders face light up. He was convinced that this would be down right adorable if he could see his actual face. Alex twirled around and landed right back on the recliner with a sigh of relief.

"Oh theres hope for us yet!" He yelled in triumph. Hercules shook his head as he grabbed the phone, ready to order food for the trio. John knelt back down to the floor as he took the dangling needle in his hand and went back to work, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the gash across Hamilton's head. 

"So now that I'm part of whatever horse and pony show you're running here, what exactly do you want me to do?" John asked to try and figure out where he stood in all this.

"Well you see my dear friend, that usb was a bitch to get a hold of, as you can see by my bruised and broken face." Alex began gesturing at his face, which caused John to give a quick laugh. From finally sitting down and talking with the man that he's only known as an anonymous author for the past few years he can get a good feel of the man. To much energy for his own good and ever so slightly to cocky. 

"But this was only shit available from some snot nosed secretary so practically anyone could see it if they had the right way to go about it." Alex continued. 

"But what we need is to find out what Organizations 1-5 are. And that is only information that we are gonna find on King Asshats personal computer. And that shit we cant get into so easily with out looking too suspicious."

"Not to mention that after a certain some one sneaking into City Hall 3 times with in the week, it'll start looking suspicious" Hercules interrupted. Alex turned to try and snap back at him before John snapped his head back to face him.

"Stop moving" he mumbled as he got the last few stitches in. He counted 24 in total. 

"So you, my freckled wonder, are gonna be the lovely man to get any and all files you can regarding Kingsley's campaign on our trusty USB" Alex said, getting up as soon as John tied and snipped the left over thread off. He walked over to the laptop and snatched the USB out, tossing it to John.

"So you're asking me to sneak into Kingsley's office, steal the files, and hand them over to you....just like that?" John questioned, trying to clarify it all and put it all together. Alexander had his arms crossed and that same crooked smirk the dripped confidence and arrogance. God why did John find that so irresistible?

"Simple enough don't ya think?" He laughed with a shrug.

"You must be out of your god damn mind" John replied as he twisted the drive between his fingers.

"So I've been told. But if I stopped every time some one said that I would still be wandering around St. Croix half dead." Alex replied, his expression softening to something softer, more hopeful. John looked down at the USB and back at Alexanders face. It was definitely a face you would struggle to say no to. 

If he did agree to this he would be helping a lot of people. Not just Alexander and not just Washington. Maybe the entire state. This was the senate seat and if he knew that he had the chance to stop a corrupted politician and he didn't do anything about it, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep at night. And having grown up around these types of people this wasn't about to be something he was gonna just let slide. 

"Then I guess I'm also out of my mind" John sighed as he slide the precious cargo into his pocket.


	5. Inside Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So im sorry it took me forever and a day to update. Its been a crazy few weeks. Between summer cleaning, lack of motivation, a trip to NYC and actually SEEING Hamilton. Also class has started back up for me cause im doing summer classes. But im gonna try and keep up with a weekly update schedule. So please tak ethis extra long chapter as a way to say sorry.
> 
> Please come keep me company over @ write-my-own-deliverance.tumblr.com
> 
> It would mean a lot!
> 
> Comments and Kudos Make me SMILE!

John was left to sleep on the couch that evening. He wasn't about to share a bed with a stranger he met officially met that night. Not that he wasn't offered.

"The couch is actual balls to sleep on, I swear it wouldn't be an issue" Alexander said trying to convince him to come share his bed for the night. He watched as Hercules brought out a blanket for John to use that night.

"While I'm flattered that your letting me share your bed, I would honestly much rather be on the couch." John said with an awkward laugh. Alex gave a defeated sigh and shrugged.

"Alright. Don't say I did warn you when you wake up with a sore back. Good night gentleman" Alex replied as he went to his room. Hercules gave a deep laugh. 

"He says that like he's actually gonna sleep." He commented. Before John could respond Hercules left him to stand in this mysterious living room. But with out much of an option he tossed the shirt he had worn all day, and would no doubt have to wear all day the next day. 

Alex was right when he said the couch was not the most comfortable thing in the world. But after an hour or so of trying to find a comfortable spot on the rock hard couch, he seemed to drift off into sleep.

The first thing John noticed was the chill of cold air on his bare chest, assuming the blanket he had wrapped himself in had fallen to the ground. The next thing he noticed was the quiet. But then he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed, jumping off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud. The first thing he saw was the bright, awake face of Alexander staring down at him. He saw that the eye that was swollen completely shut last night had opened up a little. 

"Is there a single part of your body not covered in freckles?" Was the first thing out of Alexanders mouth. 

"Do you normally watch people like a hawk while they sleep on your couch?" Groaned John, rubbing where he landed. Alex's only response was a shrug.

"If I can defend myself, Dear Laurens, I wasn't exactly watching you like some weirdo creeper. I had only left my room about 5 minutes ago. I was gonna wake you but I figured you needed all the sleep you could get for the kind of day your gonna have today." Alex said, leaving to head to the kitchen, starting to pull down everything you would need for coffee.

"Wh- oh, yeah that." John said, the events of last night rushing at him all at once. Get to work, steal files of Kingsley's personal computer, and get through the rest of the work day acting like he wasn't breaking about 12 different laws. Why did he agreed to this?

"How do you take your coffee?"

Oh yeah. Thats why.

"Uhm, got half and half?' he asked pulling his shirt on. Alexander responded with pulling the carton out of the fridge.

"Im coming with you by the way." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Wasn't the whole point of me doing this so you wouldn't raise suspicions?" John said taking the coffee from Alexander.

"Oh, where is the fun in that?" Alex chuckled before pouring himself his own mug.

"Plus I'm not about to have you carry that USB around all day. I dont know how top notch your spy skills are. You could lose it . So its best if an experienced reporter such as myself comes with you." Alex said, sounding arrogant.

"Can you really be considered a serious reporter?" John laughed.

"Some will say I'm not but I will disagree. Where do you think I get the information for all my exposes? Me, Myself and I"

"Bullshit." Called the deep voice shuffling out of their room.

"With some heavy lifting from Hercules of course" Alex smirked behind his coffee mug. John couldn't help but laugh at that. They finished their coffee in peace before Hamilton took a hold of what seemed to be the only hoodie he owned, considering he was still about to go out in public with it being a complete mess and its collar completely ripped to shreds.

"Lets get this show on the road" Alexander said, clapping his hands together. John laughed as he shook his head. Hercules quickly pulled him aside. 

"Make sure the dumb ass doesn't hurt himself" He whispered, getting serious for just a spilt second. "man is the dumbest genius you will ever meet" John gave Herc a reassuring smile and made his exit with Alexander.

"Tell your dad I said hi!" Hercules called out to the boys leaving. The resulted in an eye roll from Alex and a harsh slam of the door and a giggle from John.

By the time Alex had hailed a cab and the two filed inside, it finally hit John the weight of what he was doing. 

"I cant believe I let you talk me into doing this" John sighed dragging his hand down his face. Alex laughed and shrugged.

"Ive been told I'm very persuasive " Alex said, looking over the glasses he wore. John felt his face flush as he nodded. 

"Does your "dad" know you dragged me into all of this?" John questioned, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Alex scoffed as he slumped down.

"Washington is NOT my father. You've already been with Herc to much this isn't good for me."

"What is the deal with that, any way?" John asked as they made their way past Central Park. Alex sighed and sat up.

"Washington was one of my professors back in college. Lets just say he helped me get through those 4 years alive. " Alex explained with a small smile.

"Well, its clear to me that y'all are ready to do what-"

"Did you just say 'Yall?' " questioned Alex, sitting straight up.

"I was born and raised in South Carolina, sue me!"

"Wait. South Carolina? And your last name is Laurens?" Alex sat up to look over to John.

"Yup." John knew exactly where this was going.

"You cant be rela-"

"Oh I am." John shot him a sneaky, sly smile and a side ways look.

"You're Senator Henry Laurens's kid!" Alex ran his hands through his hair in excitement.

"Oldest son and ex-heir to the estate" John nodded.

"Ex-heir?"

"We had falling out over things we couldn't control" John shrugged his shoulders.

"Political differences?"

"Polar opposites"

"Oh thank god."

John chuckled as Alexander leaned back against his chair with a relieved sigh.The was no escaping his fathers name, even all the way up north in New York. He wanted nothing more then to shake that name. His thought process was interrupted but Alexander hitting his arm for his attention.

"We're here Mr. Laurens" Alex Said, hopping out on to the streets of New York, right before City Hall. 

"Call me that again and you're eyes are gonna match" John gave an empty threat as he stood beside Alex, looking at the building. Alex pulled him a bit to the side.

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes Alexander. Go in, get the shit, come out and hand it off to you." John sighed out, rolling his eyes. Alex nodded as he gave John a bit of a nudge. 

"I'll be right across the street alright." he said, nodding is head over some tiny convenance store. John nodded as he separated paths with Alexander.

"God Speed, Dearest Laurens." Alexander called, dashing his way across the street. John couldn't contain the smile as he walked into the building.

"Morning Seabury." He greeted the man as he leaned over the others desk. The other man didn't even look up from his computer to acknowledge his presence.

"When was the last time you showered, Laurens? You look like a bum." He scoffed. John gave him a sigh. Oh if only he knew the shit he's been through the past 24 hours.

"Just a ray of sunshine as always aren't you?"

"Is there a reason your'e here bothering me?" Seabury asked finally turning to look at John. John reached into his bag and pulled out a random stack of papers.

"Is your boss here? I have to give this to him." he asked.

""Yeah he just walked in a little bit ago. I can take it for you" Offered Seabury, standing up and reaching to take the stack of papers. John pulled them close to his body.

"N-no. Its fine. I wouldn't want to disturb your game of solitaire" John said, coating his nervousness with a sly smile. He didn't even know if his accusation was correct but the look Seabury gave him was enough proof to tell him he was. John made his way in the direction of Kingsley's office. He looked to see exactly what papers he offered to give the man. Anatomy homework. He rolled his eyes, stuffing his papers back into his bag. He walked up to the big wooden door that was clearly Kingsley's. He hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"Enter" called the voice from behind the door. It was cold and unforgiving. John opened the door and peaked his head inside, his senses over taken by the gaudy interior design of the room. All bright reds and statues and paintings of important looking people. Right in the middle was the elaborate wooden desk that had seemed to be hand carved. Sitting behind the desk was Kingsley, hair bleached beyond repair and a face that screamed "Bred for Power" .He was typing away on his laptop.

"Target in sight" John thought to himself.

"And how can I help you?" questioned the Kingsley, each word he spoke soaked in superiority. John allowed himself to walk fully inside the office.

"Sorry to be a bother sir, but Charles Lee was looking for you." John said, knowing Lees office was all the way at the other side of the giant building.

"What ever could he need me for?" He scoffed.

"I didn't ask. But from the look of how he was acting it seemed urgent. " John explained, giving a shrug. Kingsley groaned as he stood up and speed walked past John, muttering under his breath about wasting his time. The moment John was alone he made a wild dash for Kingsley's laptop. He slammed the flash drive into a port and started searching.

"Come one, come on" he muttered, speeding through the countless files expected to be seen on any government officials computer. Thats when he's saw a file labeled "Campaign-Private".

"JackPot." John instantly copied the file over and the moment the "Complete!" window popped up he snatched it out of the laptop and made a wild dash out of the office. Seabury tried to ask him what the rush was but he blew him off, bursting through the buildings front doors as he ran outside. He almost got hit by a taxi from not looking at the street when he ran out, the convenance store just a few feet away. He finally burst inside, scanning the tiny store for Alex. He spotted him leaning up against the news paper stand, a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Hamilton!' John rushed forward. Alex's head shot up at the sound of his name. Upon seeing Johns face his face lit up, tossing the newspaper to the side.

"Well?" Alex questioned, his eyebrows raised high in excitement. John struggled to catch his breath, leaning against a fridge that displayed sodas. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the drive.

"Campaign...Private...File name" he gasped out between pants. Alex snatched the flash drive out from between Johns fingers, his face lighting up like he just discovered the Holy Grail or the Library of Alexandra.

"Its all here?" He asked, eyes bright and excited. John gave a wheezing laugh and nodded.

"All there. I didn't look though it cause I didn't have to much time but it looked like it could give you what you needed." John said as he caught his breath, standing up straight. Alex lunged forward and embraced John, twirling him around with surprising ease, considering the two mens height difference. Alex took Johns face So he would be forced to look him in the eyes. John noticed how bright and brown they could be, reminding him of the middle of a sunflower. And the excitement on Alexanders face was just as radiant as the petals. He was so caught up in the mans eyes that he almost missed what Alexanders was saying.

"I owe you. Like, big time. Lunch, dinner, coffee, hit man. You want it you can have it." Alex offered. John just laughed as he gently pulled Alex's hands off his face, which he now noticed how incredibly warm his cheeks where.

"Right well. I have your number."

"How?"

"I have a spy on the inside."

"Hercules?"

"Hercules." Alex Smirked showing him the contact information. That was definitely his phone number under the name " John Lame-ns"

"Real mature" John laughed, stealing Alex's phone so he could as a turtle emoji, and sending himself a text so he could save Alex's number.

"Turtle?"

"All my friends need to have a turtle next to my name. Its the rule." John laughed as he typed "Ham I Am" next to Alex's number.

"Fair enough." Alex nodded shoving his phone into his pocket. 

"Alright I'll head out now before people start questioning where I am." John sighed. He didnt' quite want to leave but it he couldn't be gone forever.

"Right. Ill keep you updated on how things go." Alex said, walking out with John, waving an on coming cab. When it pulled over Alex gave John a knowing look and a warm smile before he shut the door and the cab drove off. John gave a sigh as he made his way back to city hall.

The rest of his work day went with out issue. He filed folders, took calls, tossed paper wads into the waste basket. He still had a night class to get to so the moment he was off he rushed off, The sun slowly setting, the sky a wonderful orange. John made his way out to the subway station.

But it wasn't an easy walk, the hairs on the back of his neck standing upright. It was a cloud of impending doom that just seemed to follow him. He tried to shrug it off, reciting the answers from his homework to himself to keep him occupied. He was so lost in the medical terms he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him. It didn't register exactly what was happening till he was pinned up against an ally wall, feet off the ground and a mouth hand covering his mouth, muffling his struggles.

"Where is it?" a voice growled. John recognized the to men from last night. When the man pinning him up against the wall removed his mouth john took in a gulp of air.

'What didn't get enough last night?" John spat out, trying to struggle his way out of the grasp. This only resulted in the man putting more pressure against Johns body, his chest feeling as if an elephant was sitting on it. 

"No one likes a smart ass, kid. The USB. Where is it." John froze at the mention of the flash drive.

"I have no clue what your talking about" He choked out when the man let him speak.

"We know your in cahoots with that pipsqueak Hamilton. Flash drive. Hand it over."

"I don't have one. " John glared at the two men. The man that wasn't holding John up snatched his bag and rummaged though it.

"Fuckers right, It ain't here" The other man groaned.

"Must have handed it off already." Snarled the man holding John.

"Great. Now you can get your hands off me! I have places to be" John snapped. The man before him's face twisted into a devilish, evil smile.

"Oh no. After the shit we lost last night cause of your little vigilante work? Theres no way in hell we are letting you get out so easily." Johns blood went cold hearing the man practically breathing down his throat, his partner behind him laughing. John felt the grip on hims tighten, the sensation of flaying through the air, then black.


	6. Realizations

It was the bright fluorescent lights that made John groan. The familiar sounds of a hospital sounded him. Then the feeling of a IV in his arm along with the throbbing feeling a broken nose made him sigh. He opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed, gown and all. How did he get here? 

It came back all at once. USB, Kingsley, two thugs. Alexander. Oh god they're probably after him. Can they find out where Alex lives? Can they find out where HE lives? He had to get out.

It hurt to sit up but he slowly turned to throw the itchy blanket off him, only to make eye contact with Alexander. He froze staring at Alexander for a good few seconds before Alex had a soft smile grow on his face.

"You look like shit" He laughed out, standing up from the chair he occupied.

"The what are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his face to wake him up, only to regret instantly, the sharp pain from his broken nose shooting through his body. Alex smirked again. John couldn't stand that damn smirk. It made his heart flutter.

"Well, I was gonna come back to you after work to discuss some things with you. Ya know, next course of action and junk like that. But instead i heard two guys yelling and saw them running out of an ally way. They didn't see me, thank god. But then I found your unconscious lump of a body and got an ambulance." Alex paced around the room as he told John the series of events.

"Well thanks for saving my ass." John laughed, turning out to look out of his room.

"Doctor said you should be fine to go once you wake up. Even gave you these handy little pain killers" he laughed, shaking an orange bottle of pills.

"A doctor cant just hand you pain killers, the hell Alex?' he groaned, snatching the bottle out of his hand. Alex only shrugged.

"I might have told them I was your cousin that was staying for the weekend. Tiny white lie to get us out faster." Alex said nonchalantly, John just stared at him in disbelief. Alex gave an exaggerated shrug.

"Im not above lying to some doctors for the greater good, John"

"Fine, fine. Just let me get dressed. Then we can go."

"Great."

Silence, awkward eye contact.

"Oh you want me to leave!"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you" John sighed. Alex nodded and left, turning on his heel. Once the door was closed John took his time to get dressed. These clothes had to be three days old at this point. He couldn't wait to get to his apartment and actually change. Glancing at the mirror he winced, seeing the ugly shade of black and blue that painted his skin around his nose. Nothing he couldn't handle though. He's even had worse. He sighed, gathering the last of his belongings and stepping out.

"Alright, Hamilton, read-"

"And I'm telling you Mr. Laurens will not be speaking to any reporters other then myself!"

"Aw, you think you're a reporter! Thats precious."

"Now, Mr. Hamilton this is a story we feel must be reported on by a... bigger news outlet then your personal blog"

"No one asked you Short Stuff!"

"You are only 3 inches taller then me, please get over yourself"

The scene that was before John was an interesting one. Two men, both sharply dressed confronting Alexander in his over sized green hoodie. One of them nearly towered over Alexander, his legs seeming to go on forever. The other, who he assumed was "Short Stuff", looked tired and quite frankly not in the mood for any bullshit.

"Point is, gentlemen," began Alex, arms crossed and voice stern. "Mr. Laurens is quite tired from a stay in the hospital and quite frankly would rather not like to be badgered by the likes of you two. So if you two would kindl-"

"Oh well he looks just fine to me! A little bruised up but perfectly capable!' The taller man exclaimed, pushing past Alex and stopping just inches from John.

"Fucking christ, DONT TALK TO THEM JOHN"

"Thomas Jefferson, pleasure I'm sure" introduced the towering man, a wide white smile across his face, he held out his hand in greeting. Alex Intervened, swatting Jeffersons hand away.

"Don't touch him, I hear being an asshole is contagious" 

"Wait, Jefferson? As in the reporter? As in "What You Missed News" Jefferson? That Thomas Jefferson?" John Asked. Yeah that was definitely him.

"The one and only, always nice to meet a fan." Jefferson face contorted into one of just pure cockiness and arrogance. It made Johns skin crawl.

"Actually I think you're a piece of shit" John said dead paned. Jeffersons face instantly feel, Alex cracking up besides him. The smaller man cleared his throat, or coughed. John couldn't really tell.

"That is besides the point here, Mr. Laurens" he said, stepping forward. 

"So that must make you James Madison." John said with a small smile.

"Yes, now for the reason we are here." His voice was monotone as he looked back to Thomas, who instantly perked up and clapped his hands together.

"Right! Now then, Mr. Laurens. We have an inside source saying that there seemed to have been a minor security breech in connection to yourself. Any comment?"

"Don't answer that" Alex said, standing defensively between Jefferson and John.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"And what are you Hamilton? His lawyer? Or maybe a little more personal then that?" Jeffersons voice slowed down at the last question, really digging in the point he was trying to make.

"I don't like what you're implying here Jefferson." Alex's voice was soaked in poison. It sent a chill down John's spine.

"Oh just that I know what happened the last time you got "emotionally involved" in one of your stories." Jefferson sneered, standing up straighter. John was convinced he heard Alex growl. 

"Well if we aren't gonna get the story from you I suppose we will take our business else where" Sighed Madison, turning away. Jefferson watched in horror, mouth gaping open.

"But James! This is the story of a li-" he began, before Madison shot him a cold glare.

"Come along Thomas. We aren't wanted here." Madison cut him off, continuing to walk on away from the two. Jefferson Shot Alex a dirty look before stomping off. 

"Well we know who's the bitch in that relationship." John muttered, the tension in his shoulders easing away.

"Jefferson is every ones bitch" Alex smirked, running an anxious hand through his hair.

"You say that like you know from experience." 

"Only in his dreams"

"What did he mean by "emotionally involved" with your other stories?" John questioned as they made their way to the exit of the hospital. Alex rolled his shoulders dodging the question.

"Not important. What important is that this detour has kept me away from looking at the USB files. So if you can just follow me to m-"

"Oh no, you don't." John stopped him right there. Alex shot him a confused and horrified look.

"I have been wearing the same clothes for 3 damn days and my room mate is a very dramatic frenchman who is probably freaking out. So if you would like to follow ME to MY apartment I would be more then ready to continue being James Bond. Deal?" Alex gave john a quick once over, taking in the disheveled look of John and nodded.

"I'll text Hercules to come meet us at your place then." Alex sighed, smile on his face and phone in his hand as John told him the address. It was in upper Manhattan and Alex seemed impressed. He was even more impressed upon seeing the skyscraper apartment complex.

"You actually LIVE here?" Alex exclaimed wide eyed and mouth almost hitting the floor. John shrugged.

"Im from a family with old money Hamilton. And I'm, like, 200% sure my room mate id french royalty. Never told me where his money came from. Just that there is A LOT of it." John held the door for Alex as they walked in.

"I-i thought you said your dad cut you out for the will or something? Disowned you and every thing!" Alex continued the conversation as they made it to the elevator.

"I have some pretty helpful and less bigoted siblings working on the inside giving me a hand when I need it." John explained giving Alex a sly smile and raised eye brows. Alex's face was one of pure admiration. 

"That is genius holy crap" Alex said, the doors of the elevator opening to let them out. John lead them to the familiar door and opened it.

"Lafayette! Im ho- " John didn't get to finish that sentence before he was properly tackled by his room mate, him seemingly kissing every freckle on his face in excitement.

"Vous y etes! You had me worried sick John! Oh never do that again!" He cried in between desperate smooch. Alex laughing at the sight.

"Boyfriend?" he suggested with a sneaky smile. John just rolled his eyes, though hearing a new voice snapped Laf to attention.

"Is this the cute bruised french speaking boy from the other night, my friend?' Lafayette asked, smile wide like an excited puppy.

"I never said he was cute." John snapped.

"No but I did so there is some sort of truth in that statement. I am very cute thank you" Alex laughed as he help out his hand to introduce himself.

"Alex Hamilton. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Alex said, his irresistible smile making a return. It was a smile John could look at forever.

" I have a name longer then we have time. But Lafayette will do fine." He greeted Alex taking his hand before giving John a knowing look and a raised eye brow. 

"John you look a mess. Where have you been? 3 days! And your poor face!" Laf fretted over John, concern coating his voice. Alex Laughed and pulled John out from Lafayettes arms.

"Why don't we let our dear John go and get freshened up and out of his three day old clothes and I will personally explain to you why I kidnapped your roommate." Alex ushered Lafayette away to their living room, Alex shooting a quick wink in his direction. John nodded before taking his time to shower and get dressed, thankful to be able to just throw on some sweatpants and an over sized t-shirt after 3 days of khakis and a button down. Stepping back into the living room Lafayette's eyes where wide in what looked like shock and wonder as he listened to Alex talk about the hospital visit this morning. Laf turned to look at John.

"You live a very exciting life mon amie" Laf smiled. Alex was pacing as he talked, occasionally looking at the clock. Hearing the knock at the door Alex rushed over, throwing the door open to face Hercules.

"Real snazzy place you got here, Laurens." Herc said before pulling him inside forcefully.

"Ogle at the rich people things later. Laptop. Now" Alex held out his hands as Hercules placed the beat up thing down in his arms.

"I did not expect this company John." Laf whispered as he walked up next to him. John focused on the concentration on Alex face, his tongue poking out ever so slightly as he inserted the flash drive into his laptop.

"Oh god YES!" Alex threw his arms in the air in excitement. John rushed forward to look at the spreadsheet Alex had befor him. It was a key. The organizations 1-5 showing which organization it was. 

"Theres are some big names holy shit" Herc said reading over Alex's shoulder.

"Uh-huh! And all well need is for one of them to go pub-" Alex froze eyes glued to the screen, his excited face dropping to one of horror and heartbreak. Herc looked to see what Alex was staring at.

"Them too? Oh god he got every one!" John weaseled his way between Alex and Herc to look.

"What? Who is it? Whats the matter?"

"Remember when Jefferson mentioned "Emotionally Involved" with a case?" Alex whispered.

"Year what of it?" Alex only response was the last name on the list.

"Organization 5- Schuyler Art House"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations  
> Vous y etes- There You Are!  
> c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer- pleasure to meet you
> 
> Again thats for over 100 hits! it means a lot! please please PLEASE come over to write-my-own-deliverance.tumblr.com to come keep my company and ask questions. Thanks to those on my Instagram giving me support! Comments and Kudos make me so so soooo happy!


	7. Pleading and Bargining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que fais-tu crier à cette heure le matin?-what are you doing yelling at this hour in the morning?  
> Faire chier! Ceci est plus important que votre beauté dormir !-Piss off! This is more important then your beauty sleep!
> 
> Hello! Im so sorry its been a month since ive updated. So much has happened since I last updated in my personal life that i just had no time or energy to update. But ti make it up for that i made this chapter extra long. Ill work on making the update schedule more stable. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> hit me up over at my writing blog http://write-my-own-deliverance.tumblr.com/
> 
> ill be posting some one shots there soon so keep an eye out.
> 
> Love comments and Kudos so please keep them coming!

Alexander had shut down. He took a position on Johns and Lafayette's couch. His hands where folded as he rested his chin on them. His eyes wide as they just stared at a blank space on the wall. 

"Is...is this normal?" John whispered to Hercules. They had taken position behind the kitchen counter, just watching Hamilton not wanting to disturb what ever what happening. Herc didn't seem to worried. He shrugged it as he took a hand full of chip that Lafayette had offered him.

"He's having a "System Reboot" it seems. He'll snap out of it eventually." He sighed, shaking his head.

"So what the deal with the Schuyler Art House? Like how is it this big issue for him?' John asked. He about the Schuyler Sisters and their organization. They're world renowned art dealers. But they're more well known for their charity work that helps supply suitable art programs to the less fortunate kids who's schools art classes are cut off with out proper funding. John has gone to plenty events to help raise money along with Washington. Hercules hesitated to answer. 

"Look, it not really my place to say. Also cause I don't really know exactly what happened between them. Just that it was an article gone wrong." Hercules shot a pitiful glance at Alex's direction. 

"He's not gonna move from that spot. You don't mind letting him stay do you?" 

"Of course not. You head home" John said, placing a hand on Herc's shoulder.

"He is in good hands here, my friend" Lafayette gave a warm smile at the man. Herc only nodded, before leaving out the door, leaving John, Laf and a catatonic Alexander.

"Well?" questioned Lafayette.

"Well what?"

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"Hell if I know" John shrugged. He walked over to the couch Alex was at and took a blanket, draping it over the man shoulders.

"Well we cant just leave him like that! Its unsettling." Laf threw his hand in the air in an exaggerated fashion, only to have John give him a harsh and sharp "SHH".

"It would be more dangerous to move him right now. We just leave him. He'll snap out of it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He's a man on a mission. Hell find a way to snap out of it." John said, waving Lafayette off as he went off to his room. He tried to be calm and nonchalant about it all but the look of horror on Alexanders face sent chills down his spine. He tried to settle into his bed, and it was a comfortable feeling after not being in it for so long. But his mind was filled with worry for Alexander who was still perched on his couch. He couldn't help but worry for the poor man. Something bad clearly happened with the sisters and it left John restless.

John had eventually passed out, not that his deep sleep lasted to long. After an hour of a sound sleep he heard loud, desperate banging on his door. He glanced at the clock. 6 AM. Wonderful.

"JOHN! LAURENS! FRECKLED BOY WONDER, WAKE UP!" Alexanders voice sounded through the door. These pet names where getting ridiculous. John groaned as he shuffled across his room to throw open the door.

"Hamilton your gonna wak-" Johns sentence got cut off by the door across from him few open, A half dressed, fuming Lafayette.

 

"Que fais-tu crier à cette heure le matin?" Hollered Lafayette. Alexander gave an exaggerated eye roll as he turned to face Lafayette.

"Faire chier! Ceci est plus important que votre beauté dormir !" He snapped. John stepped between them, still half asleep.

"Stop! Stop, it to early for insane loud french" John stopped them. Alex sighed and nodded, turning his gaze back to John.

"Right. Time is of the essence! John get dressed. We are going to The Schuyler Art House." Alex proclaimed, walking back to the living room.

"What, just like that? You okay?"

"Just peachy. Never better. But please hurry! They open in an hour and I would very much like to be there before it becomes a mad house."Alex asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Wait you want me to come with you?" John asked, brushing loose curls out of his face, Alex seemed to have frozen for a moment before nodding.

"Please. I...I don't really think I could walk into that place alone" Alex looked pretty damn vulnerable at this moment. John took a good look at his face, his once swollen eye now almost back to normal, the purple almost gone. The scar on his forehead was still healing, along with the split lip. All that combined with the puppy dog eyes and scared frown, how could John say no?

"Alright just give me a moment. " John sighed, retreating into his room. It was finally his day off and he was gonna spend it on the outskirts of the city trying to make sure Alex doesn't go into a catatonic shock again. Well. On any other day he would have spent it on his couch in is PJs binge watching old cartoons and finishing whatever leftovers and ice cream he could scavenge. Uncovering a corrupt politician seemed like a lot more interesting.

With in minutes the two men where out the apartment and in a cab. Alexander was bouncing his leg uncontrollably and the air was tense with awkward silence. John couldn't stand it. He adjusted himself in his chair and cleared his throat, Alex snapping his head away from the window he was staring out of.

"Do you expect me to just forget that you practically went into a shock based coma last night." John said, giving Alex a sly side eye. Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Its a long story.

"Its a long drive the the Schuyler's" John retorted. Alex groaned. Alex sat up and looked like he was seriously planning out his words. John couldn't take his eyes off him as he thought. It was quite the sight at how his brows furrowed and his eyes darted back and forth as he thought, him resting his chin on his folded hands. It wasn't long before John let loose a small smile, taking in the sight. A sigh from Alexander snapped him back to reality as he began to listen.

"So it all kinda happened when "Non-Stop New York" first kicked off. I was, at the time, actually dating Eliza Schuyl-"

"You got with a Schuyler?" John interrupted, shocked.

"What, I'm irresistible! Boyish charm and dashing good looks! And girls, and guys for that matter, LOVE a guy with an accent" he let his accent slip for the last sentence. John just shook his head laughing. He felt his cheeks get warm as he focused back to Alexander as he spoke.

"But yeah me and Eliza had been dating for like 3 years, college sweet hearts and all that. But.." He trailed off getting lost in thought. He sat up try force himself to try and start talking.

"I...I really needed a big story. Something to get me out there and get me known so I'm not just some failure of a news source. And low and behold a month into my little blogging expedition comes a neatly wrapped package called Maria Reynolds."

"Wait a mome-"

"Don't interrupt me John. So any way. Yes, Mrs. Maria Reynolds, ex wife To James Reynolds, failed politician and over all actual human waste dump. Well I had some leads that he was an actual abusive piece of ass. So in an attempt to try and expose him I became acquainted with Maria. Which lead to..." Alex stopped dead in his tracks, burying his face in his hands, a defeated sigh escaping. John went to go and place a hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort. 

" And of course even after all that I published it all. With out a care in the world. I thought I was making things better but I probably just made things worse." John could see the traces of tears in Alexanders eyes.

"Moral of the story is, I fucked up, I know I fucked up and I cant really fix my fuck up. Eliza forgave me but...not so much Peggy and Angelica. Which is fair. But over all it was just a stupid thing. I'm full of stupid moments like that." Alex sighed, shaking his head, John gave him a sad smile in return.

"You fucked up but hell, you haven't made that same mistake have you?" John asked. Alex gave a surprised laugh.

"Oh hell no. I cant."

"You're not a bad person. You made a bad decision. "

"Yeah. And my partner at the law firm I work at part time was her divorce lawyer. So she's safe now. " He said, more trying to convince himself more then anything. It was at this point that their cab pulled up to the large elaborate house. It looked like it belonged in a Christmas card. The two men swiftly made their way out of the taxi. Alex looked up at the building and sighed.

"You alright?" John asked, stepping next to Alex, looking down at him. He looked confident all of a sudden.

"Yeah. come on lets go." Alex said leading the way to the large front door, a skip in his step that made John smile to himself. Alex Knocked on the wooden door more times then necessary. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for some one to answer. Johns head shot up hearing the door open, a young girl in bright yellow and a cheery face welcoming them.

"Hello! Welcome the Sch-" The happiness and welcoming expression from her face faded away once she made eye contact with Alexander.

"Peggy! So nice to see you! Uhm, hows sch-"

"SECURITY!"

"Wait! No stop!" Alex said waving his hands frantically. Peggy just glared at him.

"Alright then! Your choice Hamilton! Either security, Angelica, or me." She hissed, stepping up to about an inch to Alex's face. The two of them where about the same height, but oh man this girl looked ready to kick Alexanders ass.

"Uhm, actually talking to Angelica would be very helpful to be quite honest." He gave a nervous smile as he backed away from Peggy.

"And what for? Another stupid article? Who's life are you ruining this time?"

"Actually, Margarita, I'm trying to save yours! Now Angelica, if you please." Alex said, finally getting defensive. John was, again, just an awkward bystander watching this go down.

"Oh please. First you ruin it by screwing around and now you try and crawl back here and fix something that, quite frankly, probably doesn't need your kind of fixing.

"Look, Peggy. Ive admitted 20 thousand times how much I fucked up then. But this is IMPORTANT! I'm actually trying to help you all out here!"

"Still not enough if you ask me. Im surprised that article didn't ruin your career and your reputation, considering how you pretty much admitted to all of New York how much of a man wh-""

"Peggy! I think thats enough. Wouldn't want to be giving us bad publicity now do we?" called a gentle voice from the wooden stair case inside the house. Alexanders face lit up at the sight of this women. Her face was welcoming and warm, the pastel blues she wore making her skin practically glow.

"Eliza." Alexander breathed out. She walked over, stepping besides Peggy and sighed.

"Alexander. And what brings you here today? And who's this?" Asked Eliza, Smiling up at John. There was no venom or anger in her voice surprisingly. Just cool and gentle. Like nothing ever happened between them. 

"This is John Laurens. He's helping me with this article. Which is what brought me here."

"Oh yeah! I remember you. You work with Washington don't you?" Eliza said, smiling. John gave a simple laugh and nodded. 

"The one and only" John greeted, shaking Elizas hand.

"Says he's trying to help us. I don't believe it for a second." Chimed in Peggy, glaring right through Alexander.

"Yeah well she dosnt know what shes talking about. Ignore her" Alex shot back.

"Bite me, Hamilton."

"Down Peggy." Eliza said, a small laugh in her voice. She looked back to Alex, curiosity in her eyes.

"So whats the scoop this time then?" She asked. Alex smiled at her, welcoming her soothing, warm voice.

"Is Angelica here? I'll be more then happy to tell you but she needs to hear it too. Please, Eliza. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Alex begged, Sounding desperate. She sighed and stepped aside. Peggy just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh this will be rich." She mumbled, following Eliza, Alex and John up the twisting staircase up to where the offices where. The group walked down to the door way at the end, Eliza quietly knocking.

"Angelica! We have visitors." she practically sang out the words, poking her head inside.

"I don't have any one scheduled for today!" Called out the voice of a women, sounding quite wrapped up in her work.

"This wasn't exactly an appointment, Angelica" Eliza said, slowly opening the door to revel Alexander. From behind a desk looked up Angelica Schuyler,thick curls flowing over her shoulder and dark eyes shooting up. Those eyes went through a series of emotions. First confusion, then upon seeing Alexander one of surprise, then almost immediately one of rage. 

"Who let him in?" she questioned, looking between her sisters. Peggy just shot an angry look up to Eliza an a quick thumb jab. Eliza just calmly smiled.

"Uhm. Can... Can I say something?" Alex piped in, stepping aside from behind Peggy.

"No!" Called out Peggy and Angelica in perfect unison. Alex went silent and straightened up. Alex also went and grabbed Johns hand, squeezing it. Johns face turned red. It took Alex a few seconds to notice what he exactly did an he himself turned red, releasing Johns hand. John Looked back to the sisters. He didnt think an one could shut Alexander down like that. But these girls got it down to a science.Eliza sighed and rolled her eyes

"Look guys. I've forgiven the poor man. Plus he says he's trying to help us. Can we at least Listen to what he has to say." Eliza bargained, looking back between her two sisters, the both of them looking at each other. Angelica sighed and looked at Alex.

"You have 10 minutes. Go." Angelica said, sitting in the chair. Alex walked over, giving Eliza a thankful nod. Alex took out a folder and flipped it open pointing at it.

"Kingsley. You're giving him money. Spill" Alex said point blank and to the point. 

"Where did you get this?" Angelicas eyes where wide open. Peggy and Eliza came up to look over Alex's shoulder. They had no clue what this was but knew this was serious.

"Freckled boy wonder over here. Now. Explain. Changing teams on us all of a sudden? " Alex questioned, balancing a notebook in his knee as he waited for Angelica to answer. She gave her sisters a terrified glance, Looking between Peggy and Eliza. She sighed before looking back to Alex.

"He promised us all our money back if he won. And then some for the Art house. I tried to refuse! But then the threats came and... and I had to Alexander i had to." Angelica spewed out. In every charity even John has been to Angelica Schuyler was the back bone of the event. Cool and not ready to take any shit from any one. He's seen her edge men to the verge of tears with nothing but words. But here in just those few moments she seemed so weak. Eliza walked over and placed her arm around Angelica. Peggy stood dumbfounded and wide eyed.

"Why did you never tell us?" She asked, any hostility she once had gone. Angelica breathed in, composing her self.

"I wasnt about to have you two dragged into this. Not ever." Angelica responded, voice draped in regret and sadness. Alex looked on in awe, as if never seeing a moment like this between the sisters.

"Angelica...?" He chimed in, rising from his chair, getting the eldest sisters attention.

"I promise I can help you. And I mean it this time. No going back on people and no heart breaks," he said that with a sad glance at Eliza's direction. It made Johns heart ache.

"I need everything Kingsley has ever send to you. Hard copies. Printed. Emails, texts, voice call transcripts. What ever you got hand it over." Alex continued. Angelica get a quick nod, some gleam of hope in her eyes. John took a look at Alex, him bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes wide and mouth wide in a smile. It was almost puppy like.

"Its a smile you can fall in love with hm?" Eliza leaned over to whisper to John, Alex not hearing. John tried to hide the blush he felt creeping up on him. This resulted in Eliza giving a soft giggle.

"That seems to be the thing with Alexander. He's gonna grab you and you'll never want to let go. Unless, well..." she trailed off. John cleared his throat to air out the awkwardness.

"Trust me its not like that. Ive known the guy personally for like a week or so. Big fan of his articles and all but. He's definitely different in person."

"Oh not really. He just sounds smarter when he writes cause it gives him time to think of bigger words" Eliza laughed again shaking her head.

"Either way, Mr. Laurens. Its hard to not fall in love with him. You'll find out soon enough" Eliza warned. At this point Angelica had handed off a giant folder of papers over into Alexanders arms.

"Don't think that this makes us friends again." Angelica said, though a small smile was apparent on her face. Alex looked up to her and nodded. His eyes sparkled with excitement and he radiated pure energy. It was contagious it seemed, A smile spreading on Johns face as he looked on with soft eyes.

"Im going to make this right. I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing imma attempt to write.... i really hope it comes out well. You can hit me up over @ write-my-own-deliverance, my writing blog. Kudos and Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
